Tales of the Cast
by theDarkestZero
Summary: -For my Original Cast Challenge!- Ever wonder what kinds of things our main characters could be thinking when they are or aren't on screen? What could have happened in some of their pasts that we have yet to hear about? What could happen in the future that we don't know yet? Each of the forty-two characters will share all of this and more with you.
1. Master Xehanort

**Character: Master Xehanort**

_Setting: Kingdom Hearts III_

.

I looked at my surroundings, taking in the fresh scent of the light and darkness coated around this baron wasteland, effortlessly creating a fierce wind in which my beard whipped around. I stood in the center of a four-way crossroads which was shaped like an '_X'_. Standing like an army behind me were twelve others, each wearing those night-colored cloaks that billowed behind them in the wind. Their hoods were up, shielding each of their faces from sight.

My gaze was met by a pair of blue orbs, staring back at me with such fierceness that I had almost forgotten whom they belonged to. The Kingdom Keyblade was pointed towards me. Spikey brown colored hair whipped around wildly as a single tear dripped down his tan face. To his sides appeared two others—the silver haired man my Heartless was all too familiar with who was staring me down, and the red headed girl who grabbed onto the brunette's arm and pouted at me. The _King_ stood to the silverette's right, two of his lackeys standing behind the mouse. Another with flaming hair stood far behind the group of four.

Chuckling I stretched my arms out to either side of me, a Keyblade of my own appearing in my hand. "And here we are where the most destructive of battles hath taken place! A legendary war between those of the light and those of dark. And here we meet in the center of the battlefield." Looking to either side of me one more time, I stared at the Keyblades that were stuck in the earthy soil. They all had masters of their own, but each of them had fallen in the Great War. I pointed my Keyblade at the brunette in center of his friends and smiled. "Let the final battle begin."

Before I could say more, a familiar looking Keyblade swung inches away from my nose. I jumped out of the way, my feet landing back onto the earthy soil as I struck my Keyblade before me, soon hearing the clattering of metal against metal. Standing in front of me was a blue haired woman that looked all too familiar. I felt a disturbance behind me…and there came another Keyblade, nearly scraping against my back. But I had made myself vanish just in time, reappearing right behind another familiar person whose blonde hair flew about in the wind. The anger in his voice was almost soothing to hear. I hadn't heard that in well over ten years. He turned towards me with fiery eyes.

"Aha, I knew the two of you would make it!" I greeted. Behind me, two of my members jumped forward, Nobodies and Heartless following suit. The other members charged. "Let's end this." I allowed the members to run ahead of me, each pulling out dark Keyblades of their own. I had come too far to let them win. It must be finished. I dashed forward to finish this battle.

**.**

**I had decided to make Master Xehanort's short story take place within the climax of Kingdom Hearts III where his True Organization XIII is about to fight the Lights. Did you like? This is the first of 42 chapters, each based on a certain Kingdom Hearts main character. I'm doing these in the order in which I think they are relevant and should be. Next time: Master Eraqus.**


	2. Master Eraqus

**Character: Master Eraqus**

_Setting: Pre-Birth by Sleep_

_._

My adrenalin was pumping, sweat beaded down my forehead, and my heart was nearly rocketing itself from my chest. I had been under my master's tutelage for two years now and it has been a grueling experience so far. Keyblade in hand I sparred with my fellow comrades who were all leagues ahead in strength than I was. My master called to me to try out a new move he'd taught me. I pointed my Keyblade at my fellow comrade and attempted to generate an orb of light out of thin air, but nothing but sparks appeared at its tip. I slumped my shoulders in defeat. The man scolded me, telling me that I didn't have enough focus to execute a proper attack.

And the sad truth was, he was right. My form was extremely off, my attacks were weak and I hadn't even mastered level-two spells yet. He told me that in an hour we'd start my training up again and that he expects me to do _better_. My sparring partners each left for their separate homes. In frustration I threw my Keyblade to the ground feet away from me, only to find it appearing back in my hand in a white flash.

And then _he_ came. After an hour passed, a mysterious man sporting those bright yellow eyes and that silver hair appeared at the Land of Departure's gates, looking to be severely out of shape. Dark wisps flowed around his body as he collapsed to the ground, so I called my master for some assistance. We took him in as another apprentice to my master and he was given a mysterious and ancient-looking Keyblade.

And honestly, being with him was the best part of training under my master. His cocky personality and his strong will were what made training fun. He'd be my sparring partner. He was fierce on the battlefield, unlike any other sparring partner I'd ever had. His moves rivaled that of the master, and yet this time, I didn't back down. After weeks of training alongside him, I had already seen myself improving a great deal in my magic abilities as well as my overall strength.

Our eyes locked as we initiated combat, and we each dashed at each other with Keyblades outstretched. He swung forward and I blocked it with my own weapon, sparks of light appearing every time my weapon clashed with his. I jumped away from him and pointed my Keyblade at his face and in seconds an orb of light appeared at its tip. It shot forward like a rocket and pelted my comrade in the chest, sending him flying back into the castle's wall.

He shakily stood up and walked towards me, reaching a hand out for me to shake. We held onto each other's hand for a few seconds before he released it and fell onto his knees. He looked back up at me and smiled. I helped him up as our master congratulated me on my victory. But I sensed something within my friend that I didn't quite understand. Something mysterious.

But that didn't stop our long-lasting friendship that would last for years to come.

**.**

**Did you like this chapter? I decided to make this chapter in the setting before Birth by Sleep when Eraqus first met Xehanort. I hope you enjoyed! Next time: Terra.**


	3. Terra

**Character: Terra**

_Setting: Pre-Birth by Sleep_

.

It wasn't my fault I wasn't like all the other kids. They knew how to have fun, how to go places without worrying what the master would think, how to do everything a child could dream of. I was twelve, and years younger than all of the other pupils. I was the constant target of bullies who made it their everyday goal to humiliate me in every way they knew how. "Little Orphan Boy" was among the names they would label me. My parents had abandoned me at the master's doorstep. While every other pupil lived in their own homes, I was the only one to live within the master's castle with no parents of my own. And having me as a responsibility only made the master that much stricter on me than the others.

On one particular day, the Keyblade Academy was holding a Family and Friends Picnic in which most everybody would attend. I had other intentions. Shutting the blinds and closing the curtains, I cut off the sunlight to my room and I was bathed in the cold darkness. I turned on a lamp at my desk and sat down and began reading a book. It was my favorite. It told of a great warrior who took on an army of Keybearers, each one wielding the power of darkness. The master stepped into my room with a stern look on his face.

"You should be out there, not locked up in this room," he said, stepping to the windows and allowing light to enter once again. "It's a beautiful day. You should really go out and make friends." He walked back to the doorway and stood there with arms crossed, as if giving me no choice but to quit my reading and to follow him outside. I pouted at him. It didn't work. "Come now, child. You mustn't be afraid to go out and explore a little."

Sighing, I hesitantly stood up from the chair at my desk and approached my master cautiously. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. Knowing my master, anything I'd say would be turned against me and would make me seem like the bad guy. So instead of arguing with him I pushed past him, only to be halted when he grabbed hold of my arm with a tight grip.

The two of us held each other's gaze until he sighed and a small smile spread across his face. "Have fun. Don't be afraid." I hadn't expected this reaction from him. Normally if I'd act on impulse he'd slam a book down, raise his voice, and get right in my face to tell me how everything I was doing was wrong. But this reaction calmed me and I smiled to, being released by his grip so I could walk away from him in content silence.

I had gone to the bottom floor and left through the exit of the castle. Outside was the giant courtyard. Fellow pupils and their families were all around, talking, running, playing, et cetera. There was so much positive energy that I wasn't really used to. But still, I was afraid to interact. I had a strange look from several mothers or fathers as if they had never seen nor heard of my existence. Who could blame them? I was always inside to avoid confrontations like this. Well, until that day, that is.

It didn't take long until one of my fellow pupils whom I hated approached me, a smug smile on his face. "Look who decided to come out into the sun. Not a vampire after all, eh?" He looked behind him and smiled at the two others who had just joined him. "You out because you're afraid of getting a beating from ol' Eraqus?" I felt something churning inside me. Anger I had never felt before. And then I did it. I threw a punch and sent the kid in front of me to the ground. "Ow!"

I was breathing heavily. What had I just done? "What has gotten into you!?" My arm was suddenly gripped by my master who had appeared at my side. I shook my head as if to tell him that I didn't know.

Finally I said, "They all hate me because I'm always inside…and I have no mom, no dad…" I felt tears escaping my eyes.

"Well you could tell them otherwise, child," the master spoke into my ear. "I care about you, more than anyone else here. You have potential. Just keep that anger of yours in check. And if they ever bad-mouth you for having no parents, just tell them this: I am your father, child." Hearing that made me smile. I had stood up for myself today and now I have a new dad…things were looking up.

**.**

**Okay, by this point I've done away with the word limit. Each chapter was supposed to be 500-700 words but now I'm breaking my own rule. Anyway, this was a fun chapter to write, even though it was a tad depressing, but the ending gives hope for the future of Eraqus and terra's father-son relationship. Next time: Aqua.**


	4. Aqua

**Character: Aqua**

_Setting: Post-Dream Drop Distance_

.

The number of **_Heartless_** seemed to be multiplied today. Whenever _today_ was. Had I been in here a day, or a hundred years? I hadn't learned of how long it's been until the man in the black coat told me of a special boy who's saved the world numerous times. His name brought tears to my eyes, but right now I wasn't sure why. As I fought off the Heartless—that's what the man called them—I tried to think of where I had heard that name from. The sound of it warmed my heart. In my mind I could see an endless sky, I could hear waves lapping at a shore, and I could vaguely remember seeing stars hanging from trees. Was I hallucinating? The man had said that the _Realm of Darkness_ could make one forget his or her memories over time, and that he himself couldn't even remember who he was or where he had come from.

I was wielding the Master Keeper, a Keyblade given to me by a former master of mine. What was his name? This memory-loss was very annoying. Master Keeper cut through three _Shadows_ in a row, the three of them liquefying into darkness and dissipating into thin air. That seemed to be the last of them. I fell over in exhaustion and rested my back against a black boulder. I looked at my surroundings. This was my new home. I was on a beach. The sand and the water were both dark. The sky was a swirling mix of black and purple. Hanging above the horizon was a bright blue ball of light. Was it a moon or a sun? It never set or rose; it just floated there for all time. If this beach wasn't in the _Realm of Darkness_, one would say that this place was actually beautiful. The **_Dark Margin_****, **the man had called it.

This was supposedly the border of the dark realm, and somewhere beyond was the Realm of Light. One day I would leave here and see the light again. I would wait forever if I had to. Terra and Ven needed me. I couldn't let Xehanort get away with what all he's done. I honestly hated the man. I had…never hated _anyone_ before. I heard footsteps, crunching against the sand to the side of me. And there he was. The man in the black coat.

As if he was reading my mind he said, "I have tried many a time to escape, yet I am still within this accursed realm. You would need a miracle to get out, young one." I pouted and put my face in my knees, wrapping my arms around them. I felt like sobbing. I couldn't just give up hope. I _had_ to find a way out. A way to get rid of Xehanort, to free Terra, and to find Ven and awaken him. Wait…where was Ven? I had a sudden migraine. Trying too hard to remember only made me forget faster. I couldn't even remember where I had left my blonde friend. My memories of that moment had been lost to oblivion.

It took me a few seconds to even remember his name. I didn't like this. Terra and Ven's names would always pop into my mind without even having to think about it, but now I feel even their names were slipping from my memory. The only name that came easily was…_Xehanort_. Why is it that his name came more naturally than any of the others now? I stood up abruptly, startling the cloaked man, Master Keeper appearing in my hand.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!" I yelled in defiance at the old man. He just stared back with an empty expression as if he hadn't just heard my outburst. "You can wait, but I can't, sir. I may not be able to escape, but I can find another way." I pointed Master Keeper towards the ball of blue light in the dark sky. "This Key was used to seal my friend so he could be protected! I'll give this blade the magic to find someone of pure light who can open the seal for me. My friend will be released. He could help find a way to free…Terra and I."

"Are you sure that will work?" the man asked me.

"It will," I muttered, staring off into the mysterious light in the sky. I walked to the edge of the beach where my toes touched the water. Bending down I rested Master Keeper on the surface, and it seemed to magically float on top of the water. "I have hope." The water, as if compelled to do so, made the Master Keeper drift away. I kept watch of it until it vanished beyond the horizon. The man put a hand on my shoulder. I think he had hope too. I thought back to my friends suddenly. Their faces were clear in my mind.

Hopefully, in time, the three of us will be able to stand underneath the same blaze of stars.

**.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one! Again, it seems depressing at first, but the end is filled with hope! Aqua shall be reunited with her friends some day! Next time: Ventus.**


	5. Ventus

**Character: Ventus**

_Setting: Pre-Birth by Sleep_

.

From sunrise to sunset this place was beautiful. Every evening I would sit down on that crooked Paoupu Tree and watch the sunset with my best friend, Dara. It was the same routine every day. I would hang out with my group of friends all day long, having matches with toy swords, discovering secret and hidden places within the small island, and having the time of our lives. At the end of the day only Dara and I remained, watching the sunset and talking about how great our lives were.

Dara would speak of his dream to escape this island home and find other worlds out there. Some thought of the Destiny Islands as a prison world, a place none could escape from. I thought differently. This was a paradise among worlds. I had always been skeptical on whether or not there truly were other worlds out there like Dara said, but even if there _were_ other worlds, why should I leave this amazing place to pursue them? One particular day Dara left me to go back to the main island.

I had decided to stay back to explore that night. The twinkling stars above glittered magnificently in the dark sly. A calm wind rustled through the trees. I had been walking for around thirty minutes now until I came upon the hole at the base of the large tree. Most called it the _Secret Place_, though I have no idea where that name even came from. I walked into the hole, bathing myself into blacker darkness that was almost suffocating. As I walked further down some long corridor, the light from the stars outside had vanished and I could not see anything. The corridor opened out ahead of me into a huge circular room. This was the most mysterious thing about this island. A few drawings lined the cave walls. A huge door was on the wall across from me. Dara and I had tried to open it but it would never budge.

This time something was different. I felt the air seem to change around me. The temperature dropped, and somehow I could feel a strong wind blow itself from the outside and into this cave, seemingly pushing me forward. I saw someone, his back to me, staring at the door and running a hand along it as if admiring it. He turned to me after what seemed like hours. He was draped in a black leathered hooded cloak.

When he spoke, his voice was old and raspy. "This world has been connected," he spoke. "Tied…to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed." I backed away from him as he took a step forward. "An empty world, a prison, you see. This cannot truly be your true calling, now can it?" Something kept me still, unable to move. He began walking towards me.

I wouldn't budge. Instead I yelled out, "Who are you!?" The man was face-to-face with me, and I could've sworn I saw his eyes. _Golden eyes_. He took another step; I was sure he would bump into me; and he vanished into thin air. "What the…?" The wind stopped, just like that. The air got warmer. All was normal.

I had gone back home. I lay back in my bed at home, after listening to my parents go on and on about how something could have happened to me since I was out so late. I drowned it all out. _Who was that man?_ And then thunder began rolling, lightning flashing through the skies. Wind pushed my window open. Something seemed to be calling me back out there to the small island. But what? Words flashed in my mind.

_"__This world…connected…to the darkness…eclipsed…prison…true calling…"_

Something overcame me. I leapt out of bed and jumped out the open window and into freezing cold rain. Lightning danced across the skies, thunder and wind and rain mixed together was deafening. I rowed my boat to the small island. The water all around was wild, but the water underneath my boat seemed to stabilize. A thought came to mind. Was the water just around my boat protecting me from the strong current? I decided not to let that thought bug me.

I had gotten to the small island. The wind seemed to be strongest here. I could see waterspouts rising from the water all around the island. The water seemed to turn a sickly shade of purple and the sky was blacker than the normal sky I was used to. I ran onto the bridge, not sure what was calling me here. At the end was the smaller island with the crooked Paoupu Tree. Standing there, staring at me, was the man from earlier. His hood was down. His skin was dark, his eyes flashing golden. A longish beard, gray of color, whipped around in the wind.

"You are the chosen one," his raspy voice said, cutting through the sounds of carnage all around. "You are mine now." He held out a hand to me, and once again, something overcame my judgement. I grabbed hold of his gloved hand. For an old guy, he had such a tight grip. Suddenly everything around us stopped. In a quiet voice he muttered, "**χ-Blade**!"

**.**

**This was an interesting chapter to write. It shows how Ventus first met Xehanort and how the two even ended up together. Several things might've came to your mind. One: Ven's original home was the Destiny Islands? It might not've been, but I love that setting as his home so I stuck with it. Two: Who is Dara? He's an original OC created for another story of mine, Road to Xehanort. I will not reveal anything about him, but in Road to Xehanort he is older and plays a good role in the story. And three: yes, this scene is supposed to be very reminiscent of when Sora first left to find Riku. Ok well…next time: Vanitas.**

**Credits: Thank you, Star-Shaped-χ, for giving me the OC, Dara, in the first place all that time ago. Love ya!**


End file.
